


20200202

by linnhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Established poly, Feminization, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Nipple Play, Noona Kink, Polyamory, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, cock riding, honestly just self-indulgent filth, slight somnophilia, taeil is non-binary, which is all i'm planning on writing in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: Taeil has two boyfriends who are more than happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215
Collections: Best of Hyuckil





	20200202

Taeil's hips feel narrow in his hands, as he guides him.

"Hyung," Johnny chokes out, looking up at him with hazy eyes, "you feel-"

There's no word for how Taeil feels, riding him proudly like this. As much as Johnny loves to talk, sometimes, something about Taeil steals the words right out of him.

Taeil is looking down at Johnny, his cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted. They've been at it for an hour, slow, but still his hair is sticking to his forehead, chest glistening with sweat. 

There's determination in the way he keeps letting himself fall back onto Johnny's cock, chasing something despite his mounting exhaustion. 

Taeil doesn't like giving up.

"Touch me," he begs Johnny quietly, his small hand encircling one of Johnny's. Johnny obeys without a word, bypassing Taeil's straining erection in favour of his stomach. He rubs it gently, frowning as he does it.

"Fuck, you're so cute here... want to- hyung, want to get you knocked up."

Taeil moans, his movements speeding up the slightest bit. "You can," he assures Johnny breathlessly, tilting his head back and showing off the petite build of his body. Johnny reaches up to circle one of Taeil's nipples with his thumb, admiring its light brown colour as he rolls the nub in between his fingertips. It grows harder beneath his touch.

He reaches out and tugs Taeil forward by his shoulder, until they're flush and he can close his mouth around the nipple. He sucks on it as Taeil whines and bucks his hips in clipped little motions, limited by Johnny's hold on him.

"Youngho, please," Taeil whimpers, threading his fingers through Johnny's hair, tugging sharply. But the taller man relents only after he's had his fill of Taeil's chest. He sucks on both nipples, getting them wet and admiring his work.

"I love your tits," he says gruffly, letting go so Taeil can go back to fucking himself on his cock. But he continues pinching each nipple, until they're puffy with the roughness of his attention.

"Please," Taeil begs, beginning to lose composure. He looks wrecked, lips red from how hard he'd been kissed when they started this, rivulets of sweat finding their way down his temples.

Johnny finally relents, pushing Taeil to lie down and slotting himself between his legs. Taeil is moaning all the while, his chest heaving as he lies down against the mattress, eyes fixated on Johnny's face.

It's incredible, the way Taeil's body accepts him so easily, despite how small he is compared to Johnny. His dick is maybe half the size of Johnny's, and yet his body has learned to take in something so big.

Johnny could never get enough of watching Taeil's hole stretch to accommodate him, awed by the way it doesn't seem like it should work, the way it looks like he won't even be able to push the head in. But every time, Taeil's body eventually relaxes and lets him sink in all the way, lets them fit together like they were made to be.

And maybe it makes sense, because when they hug, they fit together perfectly too; Taeil just the right height to rest his head against Johnny's shoulder. 

"Do you want me to?" Johnny whispers as he starts fucking back into Taeil, his pace already fast, "want me to fuck a baby into you?"

" _Yes,_ " Taeil breathes out, his back arching off the bed to meet Johnny's thrusts. It's clear this is what he's been hoping to hear this whole time. It affects Johnny just as much, the thought of Taeil's tummy, bulging and heavy because of him.

Johnny hikes his legs up by his thighs and lies down on top of him, allowing just enough of his weight to press into Taeil that it'll pin the other in place, but not so much that it'll crush him. He knows Taeil loves feeling the weight of Johnny, the sheer bulk of his body.

His arms come up to wrap around Johnny's shoulders, nuzzling the side of his face. "Want you to breed me," he whispers into Johnny's ear, his usual shyness gone in the intimacy of the moment.

"Fuck," Johnny grits out, his thrusts speeding up further.

"Wanna be your wife," Taeil is saying, "wait for you to come home every day while I'm growing bigger... wait patiently to feel your hands on my stomach again... your cock inside of me."

Johnny is moaning loudly, his gaze unfocused when he pushes himself up on his arms to get better leverage, looking at Taeil's face as he starts ramming into him. More than just chasing his orgasm, he's trying to lay claim. "Hyung, you're so- want you, want you to be mine, say you're mine," he babbles desperately.

"I'm yours," Taeil assures him, voice straining because of how deep Johnny is fucking into him.

"I'm gonna come, gonna-" Johnny grits out, sounding like the words are being punched out of him. 

Taeil's loses himself to the moment, his blunt nails scratching up and down Johnny's broad back, hard enough to leave welts in their wake. In response, Johnny grabs his wrists, pinning them to the mattress with enough force that it will leave bruises in the morning.

Taeil is moaning, uttering a series of _yes yes yes_ as he writhes underneath Johnny, visibly enjoying being held in place and being taken with such force.

Johnny comes with a series of guttural grunts, leaning in closer to press a kiss to Taeil's lips. Taeil licks into his mouth, opening up to his boyfriend eagerly.

Johnny slumps on top of him when he's ridden out the last of his orgasm, catching his breath. He knows he's too heavy like this, boneless, making it hard for Taeil to breathe. But it feels so good, all the skin-to-skin contact, Taeil warm and solid underneath him. 

"Johnny," Taeil says after a few minutes, grunting, "my hips are starting to cramp-"

Johnny pulls out gingerly, kissing the hiss from Taeil's lips, and then rolls off of him. He's just pulled him against his chest, to be the little spoon, when Donghyuck walks in.

Taeil smiles at the sight of him, face lighting up.

"Come here," he says invitingly, and Donghyuck doesn't need to be told twice, shucking off his shirt and jeans before joining them on the bed.

"Didn't think I'd find you two like this," Donghyuck admits, pressing a fond peck to Taeil's lips, "it's like, the middle of the day."

He slides his hand over Taeil's hip, until he find Johnny's hand, giving it a small squeeze by way of greeting. Johnny grins at him, still feeling too fucked out to add anything substantial to the conversation. "Hey," he says simply.

Taeil grins shyly. "Johnny got into a mood."

"Hmmn~" Johnny groans, rubbing his face against Taeil's shoulder. He lets go of Donghyuck's hand so he can touch Taeil's stomach again, the touch protective. But his hand accidentally brushes against Taeil's now-softened dick, which they've both been ignoring this whole time, causing Taeil to let out a small sound of discomfort. He doesn't like having his erection touched, doesn't ever like to be reminded of the fact that he has a dick. 

"Shh," Donghyuck says soothingly, recognising the mounting dysphoria in Taeil's expression. His palm cups him, pushing his dick down with practised force. "I've got you, pretty baby... let me touch your clit, hm?"

Taeil bites his bottom lip in response, squeezing his eyes shut. Donghyuck is good at this, knows exactly how to fold Taeil's dick down against his body, until it's curled into itself. "So small and cute," Donghyuck whispers, pushing at him until Taeil's lying on his other side and facing Johnny. 

Johnny is there to kiss him as Donghyuck continues touching him, his attentions just as gentle and reassuring.

"Tell me if I need to stop," Donghyuck says, as his fingers begin to press tight circles against Taeil, rubbing him like he would if he were getting off a girl. Taeil nods to show he's heard him, pressing his hips forward into the touch, moaning quietly.

Johnny's arm crosses Donghyuck's, gingerly brushing his fingertips over Taeil's hole.

"Your pussy is still so wet," he says appreciatively against Taeil's lips, "maybe you should let Hyuck fuck you too, hm?"

Taeil nods curtly, giving himself over to the fantasy his boyfriends are creating for him. In their arms, he can be mindless like this, be everything they're saying he is. 

Johnny helps Donghyuck, since the youngest has one hand trapped between their bodies and the other firmly on Taeil, by pulling his length through the v of his underwear and stroking him to full hardness. 

He's not dating Donghyuck, but that doesn't mean he's averse to helping out his metamour. Donghyuck is moaning appreciatively over Johnny's touches, the circles he's forming over Taeil's dick gaining in speed and strength, pressing down harder.

Taeil lets out an affected noise, gripping Johnny's bicep and squeezing it. "Want him inside," he pleads, tone urgent.

"Sloppy girl," Johnny chides him gently. "One load not enough for you? Wanna make sure you're fucked until you catch?"

Taeil whimpers, and utters a quiet _yeah_.

It's easy, helping Donghyuck line up with Taeil's hole. Taeil moans when he's fucked into again, still sensitive from how hard Johnny had been on him. Donghyuck moans with him, his hand's rhythm briefly faltering. 

"So warm," he says thickly, trying to collect himself. He presses in as close as he can, letting a kiss fall on Taeil's shoulder. "You feel so good on my cock, noona."

Taeil whines sharply at the term, his nails digging into Johnny's arm.

"Noona's body is the best," Johnny murmurs in affirmation, suppressing a sly grin as he captures Taeil's lips for another kiss. "Always so inviting."

"Hn-!" Taeil moans helplessly, overwhelmed by the amount of sensory input. Both his boyfriends feel hot against him, it has the potential to be too much but instead it's letting him forget all about himself. He's just a body in between two people he loves, being made to feel good.

Donghyuck is slow and tender where Johnny was rough, his attention fully on pleasuring Taeil. He's rolling his hips into him unhurriedly, trying to find the angle that will stimulate Taeil's prostate the most, while doing his best to keep the pressure of his hand even. If he lets go, Taeil's dick will have a chance to grow hard, and the spell will be broken.

"My pretty girl," he says into Taeil's ear, "love my pretty girl's body."

"Love your chest," Johnny adds, the rough pads of his fingers again tracing Taeil's puffed up nipples, pinching one. "We should get these pierced."

"Your clit too," Donghyuck suggests, circling his fingers with intent. Johnny slides down and starts sucking on a nipple, gently nibbling it in between his teeth.

Taeil doesn't have words anymore, rendered speechless by the onslaught of pleasure and the filth that's being whispered to him. This isn't the first time they've slept together, the three of them, but it's the first time he's being ganged up on like this.

He mewls in response, growing louder when he manages to tilt his hips and Donghyuck's dick starts sliding over his prostate in a way that makes his toes go numb.

"Come on, baby girl," Johnny murmurs against his chest, looking up at him with a soft gaze, "come for us. Show us how good you feel."

Taeil is nodding, but he doesn't feel like he can actually come. He feels overstimulated and oversensitive more than anything, after getting fucked for so long by Johnny, the pleasure teetering on pain. But then his body takes him by surprise, just as Donghyuck presses in impossibly deep and Johnny gives his nipple a sharp little nibble. He comes with a choked moan, tears forced out of the corners of his eyes when he squeezes them shut.

He can't hear anything except for the beating of his own heart for a few seconds, feeling his orgasm radiate outwards from where Donghyuck is still rubbing him off, his release dribbling out of him. It feels so good like this, soft and safe. He's quiet throughout, breathing shallowly.

Donghyuck pulls away his hand when he catches on that Taeil has reached his peak, allowing his still-soft cock to flop against Johnny's thigh, successfully kept from being able to fill out.

"You did so well," he praises, nuzzling Taeil's nape. Taeil shivers in response, a final tendril of pleasure crawling its way up his spine.

"Yeah," Johnny agrees, coming up to kiss him. He looks and sounds sleepy, like he's about ready to take a nap. Taeil is just as tired, he realizes.

"Can we take a nap?" he asks, voice small and cute. It's because he feels small and cute right now, his usual insecurities not as loud while he's safely tucked in between his partners, Donghyuck's cock still deep inside of him.

"Fuck yeah," Johnny chimes in, reaching behind him to find their duvet, which had slid off the bed during their more vigorous fucking.

Donghyuck says: "Of course," and begins to pull out, stopped by Taeil's hand shooting towards his hip, bringing him in close again. 

"No, c-could you stay inside of me?" Taeil asks, sounding embarrassed. He's thought about this before, but never said anything until now, because maybe it was an odd thing to want. Then again, he was an oddball, and his boyfriends seemed to treasure him all the same.

Donghyuck pauses, taken by surprise. "You'd like that?" he asks, voice warm. It takes away all of Taeil's nerves.

"Yes."

Johnny's grinning when he returns with the duvet, covering them with it. "A little bit filthy, and yet adorable. That's on brand for you, for sure."

Taeil tugs at Johnny until he's close, chin tucked on top of Taeil's head, and grunts in satisfaction when Donghyuck gets comfortable against his back, making sure to stay inside.

"If I wake up first, can I get back to fucking you?" Donghyuck drawls, yawning slightly. It would seem the sleepy vibe is getting to him - or maybe it was the fact that he stayed up until 4AM, playing Overwatch.

"Hmn," Taeil agrees, nodding. It was one of Donghyuck's favourite things, fingering Taeil awake.

They drift off like that, tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is cuz i love a good palindrome date, and since i'm currently living in a corner of the world that favours yy/mm/dd notation, i couldn't resist.
> 
> reasons I wrote this:   
> [one](https://twitter.com/ekfxodlf/status/1223264397184790528?s=20)  
> [two](https://twitter.com/ekfxodlf/status/1223288208084963329?s=20)  
> [three](https://twitter.com/michimerza/status/1223252668388216833?s=20)  
> [four; 0:29](https://youtu.be/N8GUcfavuIw)  
>    
> [if you're into that kind of thing, come join my slow descent into multi despair on twit](https://twitter.com/linnhuh)
> 
> thank u for reading, i hope u enjoyed 💓


End file.
